toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
THE THUNDER clan
Please Do not Edit anything from this page unless You are the CO CEO or CO VP. Thank You :D* '''The Thunder Squad: a group of 16 ''toons building. Very complex clan. They may not all have thunder in their names because of their secret minds. Rank: Name: (Laff) __________________________________________ Co CEO/Website Editor: thunder bolt(109) Co CEO/Website Editor: Max Thunderstink (89) Co VP/Website Manager: Master Spike(103) Co VP: Magical Stephanie(108) Co CFO: Spike Jabberboom(105) Secretary: Mouse(113) Co CFO: Doctor Buster(97) Member: Whiskerflipper(102) Member: Captain Ricky Doggenzap(108) Member: Cornelieus (103) Member: Featherspinner (98) Member: Daphne Featherfoot (97) Member: Mister Fireball (68) Member: Blossom (122) Member: Little Skip McSplat (99) Member: Ladypeach (78) Member: Demi Girl (107) Most disliked cogs and cog moves: The Big Cheese, Big Wig, Robber Baron's POWER TRIP.,THE MINGLERS PARADIGM SHIFT!, all cog bosses.CEO's FORE!!! Corporate Raider. FACTS: ''' '''1. They have grown excessively in 2 days. 2. They are agaisnt hackers and anti-clans. 3. They know things regular toons dont. District : Nutty River ( it is VERY hard to find them so beware ) RULES: 1.THUNDER is the best no questions asked. 2.Only the CEO and VP are allowed to invite people to this clan,Unless anyone else has DIRECT permission. 3. If u want to join it is simple, FIND US, we may consider. 4. Dont bother the CEO(s) and the VP(s) too much, they can easily kick You out of the group. 5. Never trash talk newbs unless they get harsh. 6. Any member must be friends with Max Thunderstink OR thunder bolt 7. You MUST have fun. 8. A doodle is advised. 9. Fourth of July or Thunder outfit from the Brrrgh is usual attire 10. We are against hackers and anti-clans (seriously we will imediately report any hackers and belive me u will regret it hackers especially if ur a member) 11. Laff doesn't really matter to us just your spirit.(well toons under 60 laff r not considered.) 12. Also it is possible to get promoted in our clan.If we see a difference (good or bad) You may get a promotion or a demotion. Promotions and demotions are only given by the Co Ceos, unless there is an emergency and then Co VP may also hand out promotions and demotions. 13. Although our home is Nutty River we will be scattered around at times. Weekly Events (optional): 1. V.P. on Thursday (Times Will Be Given by Leaders Each Day) 2. C.F.O. on Friday (Times Will Be Given by Leaders Each Day) 3. C.J. on Saturday (Times Will Be Given by Leaders Each Day) 4. C.E.O on Sunday (Times Will Be Given by Leaders Each Day) 5. Monday-Wedensday Factories, Mints, Offices, and Golf Courses (Please note that we are not the best and we need merits,cogbucks,jury notices, and stock options like you. We will not be able to do all of those things at a time. Times may vary on these as well) We Will also attempt to get these done on the day of our boss battles. 6. We can fish on fish bingo day, trolley tracks isn't really our thing though. We also like the grand prix. WE LOVE PARTIES and will try to make it . These things happen on ANY day.